The invention relates generally to razors and, more particularly, to razors which can be vibrated as desired. In the past, one piece razors have been available, which razors were vibratable when desired by an operator.
Also in the past, hand-held devices were available, which hand-held devices included power units including a rotatable output shaft and detachable heads for clipping hair and for trimming hair in the nostrils and in the ears of a user.